


New World

by Katrina



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesty 12, Challenge: New, Double Drabble, Drabble Zone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: The world Law woke up to today is different than the one from yesterday





	New World

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Zone on Dreamwidth. Challenge: Amnesty 12, Challenge: New

This was a new world, for Law.

For the first time in his life, the teen was looking out and realizing that he was going to survive. Had spent the night fixing the damage to his internal organs from the Amber Lead, then Law had passed out for hours. 

When he woke up, he was bobbing on the ocean, a heavy weight over him. 

“You passed out on me,” came a rough voice. Forcing his eyes open, Law frowned at Cora-san. He wanted to check on the man’s injuries, but the weight of the feathered coat was enough to keep him pushed down.

Cora-san, who had been hurt so bad, just smiled at Law. “Rest. Your fruit drains you, it looks like.” One large hand reached out and rested on Law’s head. It was a familiar feel, a silent comfort from Cora-san. Had happened enough over the last few months for Law to accept it as it offered. 

“’m feeling okay,” he protested, then gave the blond a faint smile. “Hey, Cora-san?”

There was a hum of response as the man looked at him, waiting. “I’m going to live.”

“Yeah,” Cora-san agreed happily. “You are.”


End file.
